Teardrops
by princess-alice-malfoy-granger
Summary: Ella siempre estuvo ahí, es una lástima que él nunca se dará cuenta.


HOLA, SE ME OCURRIÓ ESTE SONGFIC MIENTRAS ESCUCHABA UNA DE MIS CANCIONES FAVORITAS. NO LES DIRÉ QUE LA ESCUCHEN MIENTRAS LEEN, PERO LES CONVENDRÍA VER EL VÍDEO YA QUE SIENTO QUE ES CASI PERFECTO PARA LA CANCIÓN. DISFRUTEN! C:

Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

That I want and I'm needin'

Everything that we should be

Él nunca me había prestado atención, pero desde que se terminó la guerra y nos hicimos premios anuales, hemos creado una amistad realmente admirable. Claro que Ron y Harry siempre serán mis mejores amigos, pero con él había una conexión instantánea.

Todo comenzó cuando me pidió ayuda para una tarea de pociones. Quién lo diría? Creo que fue el principio del fin. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera; pero al tenerlo tan cerca, me hacía pensar en todo lo que se rumoreaba de él. Al principio no fue fácil, pero después de un tiempo dejamos los apellidos y nos llamamos por nuestros nombres, como siempre debió de haber sido.

I'll bet she's beautiful

That girl he talks about

And she's got everything

That I have to live without

Últimamente llega a la torre todo contento, no que me queje, he descubierto que tiene una sonrisas hermosa. Siempre es la misma rutina, él llega y se sienta en el sofá conmigo y me empieza a hablar de ella. De lo hermosa que es, de cómo lo hace reír y también de lo inocente que es. No dejo de pensar que ella debe ser perfecta.

No me ha dicho su nombre, pero tampoco deseo averiguarlo. Tener su nombre constantemente recordándome que no soy yo me haría mucho mal. Ella tiene todo lo que a mí me falta. No es que sea fea, de hecho he recibido muchas confesiones este año. Quién diría que salvar al mundo mágico me haría instantáneamente una de las personas más codiciadas. Nunca me había fijado en mi apariencia, pero no podía negar que tenía lo mío. Al parecer no era suficiente para él.

Drew talks to me,

I laugh 'cause it's just so funny

I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

Nos encontramos en los pasillos y nos quedamos hablando. He llegado últimamente tarde a mis clases por querer pasar un poco más de tiempo con él. Parece tan normal ahora hablar con él, como si fuera algo que tuviera que hacer todos los días. Como si fuera un mantra personal para sobrevivir el día y dar lo mejor de mí.

He says he's so in love

He's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows

He's all I think about at night

Aprecio mucho los momentos que pasamos hablando y que llego a parecer rebelde por saltarme algunas clases. Los maestros ya ni dicen nada porque saben que al final del día, soy la que entrega mejor los trabajos y sé de qué están hablando en sus clases. Se podría decir que tengo inmunidad; sin mencionar que soy premio anual, tengo que tener algunos privilegios, no lo creen?

Pero pronto perdemos el hilo de la conversación y es ahí cuando sale "ella". Siempre terminamos hablando sobre ella, de cómo lo hace sentir y de cómo tiene que actuar él para no perder su atención. Si tan sólo supiera que con ser él ya tiene todo ganado. Termino siempre por decirle cómo son las cosas con las mujeres. Luego me sonríe y me despeina un poco el cabello mientras se ríe de mi cara enojada. Me trata como a una hermana menor y no sé si sentirme privilegiada o triste de que me vea tan sólo como alguien cercano a él.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

Pero llega la noche y lo primero que hago al entrar a la sala común que compartimos es ver si él está ahí. Si está aprovecho y me siento a platicar con él o le hago compañía mientras leo. Si no está, entonces me voy a la cocina y agarro un bote de helado porque sé que está con ella. Me siento en mi cama y comienzo a comer mientras pienso en todo lo que andarán haciendo juntos.

Tantas memorias que han de estar haciendo juntos y que yo nunca podré llegar a compartir con él. Luego de acabarme el bote, me meto a bañar y dejo que el agua se lleve los últimos rastros de agua que quedan en mis ojos. Me lavo muy bien la cara para evitar dejar huella de que alguna vez lloré y me preparo para irme a dormir. Total, para cuando él llegue no querrá ver a nadie más para no perder aquel sueño que está esperando para seguir teniéndola cerca de él.

Drew walks by me

Can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

Lo veo pasar, sé que él no se da cuenta. Sino ya me hubiera dicho algo. Lo veo pasar con uno de sus amigos. Sé que él piensa que no es para ella, pero quisiera demostrarle que podemos ser mejores personas. Él no decidió con quién juntarse, era algo que ya estaba establecido desde su nacimiento.

She better hold him tight

Give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes

And know she's lucky 'cause

Ella tiene tanta suerte, conseguir a alguien que tenga las cualidades que él posee no es fácil de encontrar. Quisiera estar segura que ella lo ama tanto como yo. Que ella lo sabrá cuidar como yo lo haría. Que ella le haría saber que puede contar con ella para lo que sea, así como yo lo he hecho estos últimos 4 meses.

Vuelvo a decir que es afortunada. Él en verdad que es un caballero, aún cuando no lo pareciera antes. Te trata con respeto y te ayuda en lo que puede. Te mira directamente y no puedes evitar sentir que tus piernas tiemblan. Él seguramente no sabe que tiene ese efecto en mí.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

Otra noche más en la que no puedo dormir. Últimamente ha llegado aún más tarde a la sala común. Ya casi no está ahí cuando llego al final del día. Con decir que ya se me acabaron los botes de helado. Tendré que asaltar las cocinas por más. Ya no hay comida que me impida derramar tantas lágrimas. El baño no borra rastro de que alguna vez lloré y me meto a la cama enseguida salgo del baño, él no puede verme toda roja y con los ojos a medio explotar. No, él tendría demasiadas preguntas.

So I drive home alone

As I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down

And maybe get some sleep tonight

Hoy fue otra noche en que no pude dormir. Él nunca llego y me quedé en la sala esperándolo. Vi como pasaban las horas y la puerta de nuestra sala no se habría. No iba a ir a mis clases de hoy, no con la cara que me cargaba. No podía bajar a enfrentar al mundo, hoy no. Sólo por hoy quería dejar de ser la mojigata / come-libros Granger. Quería ser una más que no le importaban sus calificaciones.

Pero a pesar de tener una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable, sólo mi conciencia podía ser más fuerte. No podía dejar de tener remordimientos de no ir a mis clases. Yo y mi maldita responsabilidad. Lo único bueno de tenerla, era que lo que más le gustaba de mí era precisamente mi gran responsabilidad, mi gran devoción por ayudar a las demás personas y hacer lo correcto.

Pero al bajar de las escaleras hacia el primer piso para empezar el día con DCAO, fue que vi algo que me partió el corazón. Yo sabía que por alguna razón no quería ir a la escuela hoy y quedarme encerrada en la torre cual princesa de cuentos. Pero tenía que afrontar la dura realidad enfrente de mí.

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

Porque justamente lo vi, en aquel momento tan privado. Aquel momento donde estás tan cerca de alguien que te olvidas del mundo. Me sentía como una intrusa por estar presenciando un momento tan íntimo. El momento en el que todo el mundo desaparece y te encuentras tan sólo tú y esa persona especial. Y así era como se sentía. Podías ver que las personas pasaban pero en realidad no les prestaban atención.

Pero por alguna razón yo me encontraba a la misma velocidad que ellos dos. Veía hasta en cámara lenta como sus sonrisas se iban desvaneciendo mientras se iban acercando más y más. Y mientras más cerca se encontraban uno del otro, más se juntaban las lágrimas en mis ojos.

Porque justo enfrente de mí se encontraba el besándola. Y todo el mundo parecía estar detenido, esperando a que ellos terminaran con su afecto. Esperando a que todo fuera un sueño del cual despertar al siguiente segundo. Pero a pesar de que yo era la única que los veía a su tiempo, todo el mundo estaba al mío y podían ver como se iban cayendo una tras otra mis lágrimas.

He's the time taken up but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into

Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

Porque él era Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger no tenía lugar en su mundo. Porque todo este tiempo yo nunca tuve oportunidad contra ella. Realmente era perfecta, sobre todo para alguien de su estatus. Pero a pesar de éso, a pesar de que yo sabía que había alguien más, nunca deje la esperanza. Porque él lo tiene todo para mí, todo, y no cambiaría ninguna cosa en él.

-Ey, Hermione!- lo oí y me limpie las lágrimas. Fingí una sonrisa y esperé a que llegara frente a mí, ella a su lado- quiero que conozcas a alguien.

-Hola Hermione, Draco me ha contado mucho sobre ti- dijo ella y extendió su mano- soy Astoria Greengrass, que gusto conocerte al fin.


End file.
